ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:I Wanna Live The Dream (film)
An Elementary School is seen burning in flames. And two months later, 17-year-old Abby Barnes (Amy Tammie) is near four months before her High School graduation and has nothing to do for college. And in the meantime, she learns that her mother Kelly Barnes (Jennifer Aniston) is a fashion model, where it leads Abby to become interested, leaving her father Jared Barnes (Johnny Depp) suspicuous. While shooping with her friends Jennifer Blackwell (Debby Ryan) and Ben Foster (Mitchel Musso), Abby gets over handsome popular Tommy Kroger (Lucas Till), where he fell in love with her, but Abby dislike dating and never wants to have a boyfriend. However, after an argument with her father, she sleeps outside until Tommy shows up continue to bug Abby. But when he gives a present, which is Abby's favorite book, he eventually falls in love with him and decided to spend time with him. Meanwhile, while beginning to move to another school, Brian Barnes (Nathan Gamble) decided to rebuild his Elementary school with the students and teachers, but there replacing it as an apartment, must keep the spot away for their school to be rebuild. Abby and Tommy are being warned by his friends as they refused not to spend time with Abby, due to missing out several of the football game. While befriending with Jessica Hutchinson (Kristen Stewart), Joey Marshall (Alex Pettyfer) goes close over her causing their friendship to become awry blaiming on her for stealing a jewerly, as her dad punishes her for stealing. Tommy's sister Rebecca (Jojo) invited Abby and her friends to the wedding night party, but her dad refuses her not to come, due to her being on punishment. Until now, she sneaks out and goes to the wedding - Until - Joey goes crashing into it and gives money to Abby for making her to have sex. However, Tommy and Joey gets violated and gets into a fight. Abby and Tommy arrives to Abby's house and was spotted by Jared and punishing her in an extended time. But when Tommy told Jared about Abby not stealing the jewerly, he eventually forgives her and lets her off punishment. Until now, the Fashion Design college is set to be teared down and to be replaced by a theater, and Jared decided to join men. But, Kelly and Jared gets into a divorce, as Jared packs up his things and leave the house. Meanwhile, Abby and Tommy went out on a date night, until Woody gets into a fight by Tommy's friends and Joe shots him and dies. At the funeral, Amy discovers her dad Jared absent, trying to give him phone calls, but hasn't return phone calls. Meanwhile, Abby and Tommy helps Brian to continue building Elementary school and became a success. But when Tommy discovers that he starts the fire, Abby furiously attacked him and ends a relationship for good. Meanwhile, Abby decided to let Jared to tear down the Fashion Model College, but feelings changed decided to give another chance. Joe and friends apologies Kelly for their behavior and decided not to do stunts no longer. She eventually stops her dad from tearing it down and apologies for being overeacted. Meanwhile, Abby and Tommy get back together, as they are going away from each other, but when the NBA stadium is where he'll be attending is a couple of blocks away from Abby's college, and will see each other once again. Jessica apologies to Abby for making her look like she steal the jewerly, and decided to become good friends. She than packs up her things and leaves for college.